


You Will Pay Puma Loco!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Origin Stories [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Origin Story, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Sartana and Pachita remembers the tragic day Jorge get married to Rodolfo's mother Dora.





	You Will Pay Puma Loco!

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Manny said "Uh-oh is right It's your fault you hated Grandpapi for marrying my Grandmami and Sartana is well ugly"

Marigraciela, Pablo and Frida facepalmed.

Pachita and Sartana screamed "Just because he ruined us!!!"

Flashback opens

Sartana was wearing her wedding dress as she waited for Jorge

But the people leaves and the wax candles melted.

And it breaks Sartana's heart.

At night, Jorge finally proposed to Manny's late grandmother Dora.

Pachita was waiting in the altar until the priest tells her that Jorge marries to Dora which made Pachita tearfully angry and crushes her bouquet of flowers with her foot.

Pachita whispered "Vendetta! You will pay for this Puma Loco"

Thunder crashing and rain pouring

Sartana said "You will pay Jorge Rivera?!"

Pablo's ghostly great grandfather said "Uh-oh" 

Flashback closes 

Sartana said "He ruined my life?! If my parents found out they banished me to the living realm"

Brie Brie crossed her arms.

Frida facepalmed


End file.
